A need exists for a method to make a synthetic, easy to install, easy to remove, highly durable mat which can withstand extreme temperatures for use around oil field equipment.
A need exists for a method to make an oil field mat from materials that do not absorb oil field contaminants.
A further need exists for a method to make an oil field mat that is safer for personnel, and which maintains the original mat shape regardless of torque applied to the mat, weight applied to the mat or movement applied to the mat.
A need exists for a method to make an oil field mat with a slip resistant surface.
A need exists for a method to make an oil field mat that is has a pinless, simplistic assembly.
A need exists for a method to make an oil field mat that protects rig containment material from machinery used around a drilling rig.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.